Catástrofe
by Adrilauris2508
Summary: Kimiko se enamora de Chase Young, un chico de 3er año de Preparatoria, pero no se da cuenta de que Raimundo, a quien considera su mejor amigo, está enamorado de ella y, a demás, guarda un secreto que podría hacer peligrar las vidas de quienes mas les importan ¿Que harán estos jóvenes héroes para salvar a sus seres queridos y evitar esta catástrofe?
1. Mi primer gran error

Mi primer gran error

"Querido Diario:

Ayer vi al chico más guapo de todo el mundo.

Su nombre es Chase Young, va dos grados delante de mí, pero se ve que es genial.

Me infiltré en su clase de química y me di cuenta de que es muy inteligente y divertido, pero serio, aunque para mí no importa.

Es hora de cenar así que mejor me voy."

Cerré el diario, lo puse en mi mochila, la coloqué sobre mis hombros mientras me levantaba de la banca del parque, suspiré recordando la imagen de aquel chico de nombre Chase pasando frente a mí.

Me encaminé al subterráneo, tomé el primero que pasó y me bajé 7 estaciones después, observé mi reloj, todavía tenía tiempo, tomé el autobús para 3 minutos después llegar a la comunidad privada donde vivía, no pasaba transporte público por ahí por obvias razones.

No me he presentado, mi nombre es Kimiko Tohomiko, soy hija del empresario y fundador de empresas Tohomiko, creadora de juegos de video y juguetes electrónicos. Tengo 15 años y este año paso a 1 año de preparatoria. A pesar de lo que muchos creerían, no voy a escuelas privadas y no por que no tengamos dinero para pagarlas o porque mi padre sea tacaño si no que desde su punto de vista, podría afectar a mi desempeño personal y académico. Soy de piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos azules, baja de estatura y delgada. Muchos dicen que mi personalidad es parecida al fuego y la verdad es que tienen razón, cuando estoy tranquila no hago daño, pero si me altero puedo herir a una persona tanto física como psicológicamente gravemente.

Pasé por el frente de 6 mansiones más hasta que llegue a la mía. Entré y saludé a mis padres con una gran sonrisa, luego subí a mi cuarto y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta alguien lo impidió.

-¿Que quieres Keiko?- le pregunté fría y cortantemente

-Kimiko, no te pongas así, solo vengo a saludar- dijo con una gran sonrisa curvando sus labios

-No quiero hablar contigo nunca más, no después de lo que me hiciste la ultima vez ¿o es que ya lo olvidaste?- dije volteando a verla con una mirada que irradiaba odio

-si querida, ya lo olvidé y tú deberías hacer lo mismo- dijo con una voz insoportable para mí.

-¡¿COMO OLVIDAR EL QUE ME HUMILLASTE FRENTE A TODOS LEYENDO MI DIARIO EN VOZ ALTA Y QUE DESDE ENTONCES HE PERDIDO PRESTIGIO EN LA ESCUELA A DEMAS DE QUE ME HICISTE PERDER AMIGOS BASTANTE VALIOSOS PARA MI?!- le grité con lagrimas en los ojos mientras la empujaba hacia atrás y cerraba la puerta antes de que pudiera entrar. Eché llave a la puerta y me tiré sobre la cama.

Algo se deslizó por debajo de mi puerta, no me atreví a mirarlo, decidí desahogarme en mi almohada y cuando terminé me levanté y observe el papel.

"_Necesito hablar contigo, es necesario que arreglemos esto de la manera correcta, sube a mi cuarto después de la cena por favor._

_ATTE: Keiko"_

Iba a romper el papel pero creí que lo decía con total sinceridad así que solo lo puse sobre mi mesita de noche y me recosté de nuevo hasta que escuché que alguien llamaba a mi puerta.

-La cena ya esta Kimiko- llamó mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Voy mamá- dije con una tranquilidad que hasta a mi me sorprendió

Me miré al espejo para asegurarme de que ya me encontrara mejor, no se me vieran los ojos rojo o hinchados o alguna otra cosa que me hiciera ver mal, pero me encontré un reflejo de mi perfecto, sonreí y salí de mi cuarto, fue una cena igual a las otras, hablamos, reímos y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, o al menos eso creyeron, ya que cuando escuché que ya no había nadie fuera de las habitaciones yo salí de la mía y me dirigí a la de mi prima, (si, Keiko es mi prima y cuando viene de visita, que es casi siempre, se queda a dormir) toqué tres veces y ella me abrió.

-Gracias por aceptar venir- dijo con cara de remordimiento– es el primer día de verano y no quiero que lo iniciemos mal.

-Que quede claro que solo vine porque quiero que termine esta mala relación que tengo contigo y no quiero que vuelvas a molestar- dije cortantemente

-¡Nena, tienes la actitud del fuego!- dijo haciéndose para atrás un poco- tranquila, solo quiero hablar.

-Está bien- dije más tranquila.

Hablamos por 2 horas sobre los amigos

-Entonces, tú tienes más amigos que amigas

-Si

-¿Quiénes son?

-Omi

-¿El de cabeza redonda?

-Ejem… si

-Ok, no le vuelvo a decir así, ¿Quién más?

-Mmm… Clay

-El de familia de vaqueros

-Si

-¿Quien más?

-Jermaine,

-El basquetbolista

-Sí, y Raimundo

-¿Pedrosa? ¿Es tu amigo?

-Sí, ya sé que es muy popular y que es raro que seamos amigos, pero es un buen chico

-Y ¿quiénes son tus amigos?

La escuela,

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?

-Bien

-¿No has reprobado ninguna materia?

-No

Las clases,

-Y, ¿qué clase te gusta?

-Informática

-Era de esperarse

La familia,

-¿Has visto a los primos últimamente?

-No, están de vacaciones en Italia, ¿no sabias?

-No, pensé que estaba en el país todavía

Los intereses

-Te gusta mucho la tecnología y eso se nota, después de todo vienes de familia orientada hacia la misma

-Sí, así es

-Pero…

Y…

-Aquí entre nos ¿Quién te gusta?- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Eh?... Te diré solo porque eres mi prima- dije, confiándole mi más grande secreto, pero sin darle mucha importancia- Me gusta Chase Young.

-¿El chico de 2do grado de preparatoria?- preguntó, muy interesada.

-Si- dije mientras me sonrojaba y me volteaba para ocultarlo.

Como verán, a veces no presto mucha atención a lo que digo. Después de eso regresé a mi cuarto, más no tenia sueño, vi mi reloj que se encontraba sobre mi mesa de noche, eran las 10:15 de la noche. Tomé el teléfono, marqué un número muy conocido para mí y después de 3 tonos una voz sonó del otro lado del auricular

-¿Bueno?- contesto un hombre joven


	2. Una voz tranquilizante

Una voz tranquilizante

-¿Bueno?- Contestó un hombre joven.

-Hola Rai!- dije con un tono de alegría en mi voz

-¡Ah, Kimiko! Qué alegría oír tu voz- Contestó Raimundo con el mismo tono de voz que yo, de repente se escuchó un gran ruido del otro lado de la bocina y después de un rato Rai volvió a hablar- No sabes cuánto te extraño

-Yo también te extraño Rai- dije mientras me recostaba en mi cama y soltaba un bufido- ¿qué has hecho de tu vida?- le pregunté

- Pues ya sabes, enseñando capoeira y cuidando a mis hermanos menores- dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz, yo sabía la razón y es que le dejaron una carga muy pesada en los hombros a una edad muy corta.

Aún recuerdo cuando lo conocí:

Flashback

Lo conocí en Brasil hace 4 años, había pasado 1 año desde que su madre murió, mi papá había ido de viaje de negocios y me dejó ir con él, ese día mi papá tuvo una junta y me dejó salir a jugar un rato

-¡Kimiko!- llamó mi papá

-¿Si, papá?- contesté mientras bajaba

-¿Quieres salir a jugar un rato? Voy a tener una junta y no creo que…

-¡Adiós!- interrumpí y salí corriendo de la casa.

Me fui al centro de la ciudad para saber cómo era y encontré a unos jóvenes haciendo un tipo de "baile", cuando me acerqué a ver que era, un pequeño de 7 años se me acercó

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola!

-¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Kimiko Tohomiko ¿Y tú?

-Yo me llamo Ricardo Pedrosa

-¡Mucho gusto!- le dije- oye pequeño ¿quieres un helado?- pregunté, el pequeño me dio ternura, iba abrasado a un osito de peluche algo desgastado.

-Es que mi hermano dice que no debo comer helado antes de la comida- dijo con inocencia.

-¿Tu hermano está en la calase de baile?- le pregunté

-No es baile, se llama capoeira, son artes marciales- dijo- y si, si esta en el grupo

-Bueno, si no le decimos que yo te di un helado no sabrá y no te va a regañar- le dije con una sonrisa y un dedo sobre los labios en señal de silencio.

Después de pensarlo un rato asintió con la cabeza y me tomó de la mano, lo llevé a una heladería que vi dos cuadras atrás y le compré un helado bastante grande y yo me compré una paleta de hielo, allá hace mucho calor. Cuando se lo acabó volvimos a donde estaba la clase justo a tiempo para el final de la misma. El me tomó de la mano otra vez y me jaló diciendo:

-Tienes que conocer a mi hermano

-Pero… no sé si…- para cuando quise decir toda la frase ya estaba en frente de un chico de mi edad, con piel bronceada, ojos verdes, cabello café obscuro y algo musculoso- Hola- dije algo nerviosa- Soy Kimiko Tohomiko.

-Hola- dijo él mientras me observaba de pies a cabeza- Soy Raimundo Pedrosa, dijiste que te llamabas Kimiko ¿verdad?- asentí con la cabeza- No eres de por aquí ¿verdad?- negué con la cabeza- Mmm… ¿quieres que te muestre los alrededores?- lo mire maravillada, alguien de ese país, desconocido para mí, me iba a mostrar el lugar.

Después de una semana de conocerlo bien me enteré de lo que había pasado en su familia, que sus hermanos no estudiaban y el era quien tenía que trabajar, ese día le comenté a mi padre y le pedí que los ayudara y, como es de un corazón tan grande como el mío, accedió a darles un hogar y a pagar las colegiaturas de ellos en las escuelas.

Fin del flashback.

-¿Y tú que has hecho estos días?- me preguntó

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah!, no, nada. He estado estudiando para la preparatoria y viendo que le voy a regalar a tu hermano para su cumpleaños que ya se acerca- dije, saliendo abruptamente de mis pensamientos- Por cierto, su casa en China ya esta lista, las inscripciones ya están hechas, para tus hermanos menores en la primaria Xiaolin y para nosotros en la preparatoria Xiaolin, los boletos de avión, los libros y cuadernos ya están en camino, sus pasaportes renovados y sus habitaciones en mi casa listas- dije emocionada por ser la portadora de esas noticias- No puedo esperar a verlos por acá en su primer verano en Japón, será mi turno de mostrarte el lugar.

-¿Sabes que no tienen que hacer tantas cosas por nosotros verdad? Suficiente fue con darnos casa digna y educación- dijo algo apenado

-Nada de eso- le dije con voz fingida de molestia- sabes que eres como mi hermano y te quiero mucho como para no hacer cosas lindas por ti.

-Gracias- me dijo Raimundo

-De…nada- dije entre bostezos

-Ah! La bebé tiene sueño- dijo con ternura fingida

-Sí, son las 10:30 de la noche- dije

-Tranquila, tú duerme, nos veremos en tres días.

-Nos vemos Rai, saludos a los pequeños

-Saludos a tus padres y a ti también, Kim. Que descanses

-Gracias

Colgué el teléfono y me tapé con las cobijas hasta los hombros, luego susurré "Hasta pronto Rai." Después de eso me quedé dormida.


	3. De regreso a casa

De regreso a casa

Raimundo P.V.O

No puedo creer que hayan pasado solo 5 minutos desde que la vi por última vez y ya la extraño, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Soy un testarudo, no puedo volver y decirle "Kimiko, te amo" a demás ahora es imposible, ya estamos en el avión, lo más seguro es que ella ya haya llegado a su país y no puedo ir desde Brasil hasta Japón y dejar a mis hermanitos solos en casa, tampoco puedo ir hoy mismo porque los boletos para ir a Japón están programados para dentro de 2 días.

-Hermano, ¿a qué hora vamos a llegar a Brasil?- Me preguntó Rafaello, quien se encontraba al lado de mi, sacándome de mis pensamientos abruptamente

-¿Hm?... Eh… en 4 horas- le dije cuando revisé el itinerario de vuelo en la pantalla táctil del avión y volteé de nuevo a ver por la ventanilla

-¡Es mucho!- dijo Rosario- ¡tengo sueño!- replico, pero tuve la suerte de que en ese momento pasaba la azafata junto a mi hermana y le ofreció una almohada y una cobija- ¡Gracias!- dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna y una cara de inocencia, esa niña siempre sabe como voltearte las cartas y pasar de ser una niña berrinchuda a una tierna.

-Hmp!- bufe cuando la vi- ¿están bien ahí?- Le pregunté a Ricardo, quien iba sentado con nuestra hermana Rocío

-Si- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta que todos tenían una almohada y una cobija, sonreí tiernamente al ver a todos mis hermanitos casi dormidos.

Así es, los 4 son mis hermanos menores. Somos 7 en mi familia. El mayor es mi hermano Rubén, tiene 29 años, está casado desde hace 7 años y tiene una niña llamada Regina de 5 años. Luego está mi hermana Rebecca, tiene 27 años, está casada desde hace 6 años y tiene unas gemelas de nombres Rubí y René. El tercero soy yo, Raimundo, encargado de la familia de mí para abajo, mis hermanos no nos ayudan pues ya tienen familia y no pueden atender a ambas al mismo tiempo, tengo 15 años. Después esta mi hermanito Ricardo que tiene 11años, luego están Rosario y Rafaello que tienen 9 años y por último está la pequeña Rocío que tiene 7. ¿Dónde están mamá y papá? No estuvieron, mi padre se fue cuando mi hermana menor nació y yo me tuve que hacer cargo de mi familia, después de 1 año de que nació mi última hermana mi madre murió. ¿Trágico? Si, no les mentiré, pero eso te hace madurar y darte cuenta que nada en esta vida es para siempre. Sonará frio y malo, pero si estas en una situación como la mía me entenderás más fácilmente.

Paso 1 hora, al final me rendí y accedí a que me dieran una almohada y una cobija. Programé el celular que Kimiko me había regalado 2 años atrás para que me despertara en 2 horas y media para tener tiempo de despertar a mis hermanos antes de llegar al aeropuerto en Brasil, Sao Paulo.

Me desperté 30 minutos antes de llegar al aeropuerto, apagué el celular y empecé a despertar a mis hermanos, luego me senté justo a tiempo para el comienzo del descenso, me abroché el cinturón, me asomé por la ventanilla y vi mi querida tierra. Volteé a ver a los chicos y vi que tenían una expresión de felicidad por regresar a Brasil de nuevo después de 1 año y medio de estar fuera. Aterrizamos y todos empezaron a bajar del avión, cuando llegó nuestro turno de bajar, nos levantamos, dejamos la cobija doblada y la almohada encima en el asiento y bajamos del avión, nos dirigimos a la banda transportadora donde tomamos nuestras maletas, salimos del aeropuerto y tomamos un taxi que nos dejo frente a nuestra casa. Bajamos nuestras cosas del taxi y entramos a casa. Eran las 8:00am cuando llegamos

Nuestra casa es algo grande, son 5 habitaciones (una para cada uno de nosotros) con baño individual, 2 habitaciones para invitados, sala, comedor, cocina, centro de lavado y un jardín en la parte de atrás de la casa. Esta casa fue uno de los muchos regalos que nos ha hecho la familia Tohomiko y una de las tantas alegrías que nos hizo sentir en cuanto la conocimos.

-Bien niños, suban a sus habitaciones, desempaquen y bajen a desayunar. Luego vamos a subir de nuevo a empacar lo que nos vamos a llevar a Japón- dije mientras los chicos iban a sus respectivas habitaciones felices de haber regresado a casa.

-¡SI!- gritaron todos desde el piso de arriba de la casa.

A la hora del desayuno comimos **Moqueca** y **Pamoña** con **Queijo coalho**, y de postre una **Paçoca de amendoim**. Rubén y Rebecca nos fueron a visitar ese día para que les contáramos sobre nuestro año en China. Hablamos por un largo rato y a las 9:15 recibí una llamada. Contesté sin ver quién era.

-¿Bueno?

-¡Hola Rai!- contestó una voz femenina que reconocí al instante

-¡Ah, Kimiko!, Que alegría oír tu voz- contesté emocionado, mis hermanos al oír el nombre de Kimiko empezaron a tratar de hablar.

-¿Es Kimiko-chan?

-Yo quiero hablar con ella

-Dile que la extraño

-Dile que la quiero ver

-Dile que la extraño

-Déjame hablar con ella

-Pregúntale si quiere salir contigo- esa petición, por parte de mi hermana Rebecca, me hiso sonrojarme y pedir silencio antes de salir de la habitación y entrar a la sala.

-No sabes cuánto te extraño- no me di cuenta que dije esas palabra y cuando caí en la cuenta de ello ya era demasiado tarde para retirarlas

-Yo también te extraño, Rai- dijo ella mientras soltaba un bufido- ¿qué has hecho de tu vida?- me preguntó

- Pues ya sabes, enseñando capoeira y cuidando a mis hermanos menores- dije con un deje de tristeza en mi voz, seguía siendo triste el recordar lo que le pasó a mi madre. Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar el recuerdo de ella recostada en la cama, pálida y con la vida yéndose de sus ojos. Era complicado quitarme el dolor del pecho, pero era más doloroso saber que ella nunca volvería y a ese señor que hiso llamar mi padre nunca le interesamos. Volteé a todos lados para asegurarme que ninguno de mis hermanos estuviera viendo, tenía que ser fuerte frente a ellos pero en ese momento sentí que los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y tuve sentimientos cruzados, sentí ira, tristeza, dolor y estuve confundido. Me di cuenta de que Kim no contestaba y le pregunté- ¿Y tú que has hecho en estos días?- mi voz sonó muy tranquila para encontrarme en esa situación pero eso me hiso sentir mejor, no quería que ella se sintiera mal por mí.

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah!, no, nada. He estado estudiando para la preparatoria y viendo que le voy a regalar a tu hermano para su cumpleaños que ya se acerca. Por cierto, su casa en China ya esta lista, las inscripciones ya están hechas, para tus hermanos menores en la primaria Xiaolin y para nosotros en la preparatoria Xiaolin, los boletos de avión, los libros y cuadernos ya están en camino, sus pasaportes renovados y sus habitaciones en mi casa listas. No puedo esperar a verlos por acá en su primer verano en Japón, será mi turno de mostrarte el lugar.

-¿Sabes que no tienen que hacer tantas cosas por nosotros verdad? Suficiente fue con darnos casa digna y educación- dije algo apenado

-Nada de eso- me dijo con voz fingida de molestia- sabes que eres como mi hermano y te quiero mucho como para no hacer cosas lindas por ti.

-Gracias- le dije. "Hermano", ¿así me considera o también me querrá como algo más?

-De…nada- dijo entre bostezos

-Ah! La bebé tiene sueño- dije con ternura fingida

-Sí, son las 10:30 de la noche- dijo

-Tranquila, tú duerme, nos veremos en tres días.

-Nos vemos Rai, saludos a los pequeños

-Saludos a tus padres y a ti también, Kim. Que descanses

-Gracias

Colgué el teléfono y regrese con mis hermanos. Era de esperar que todos me vieran como esperando algo.

-Kim manda saludos- dije con una sonrisa

-¡IGUAL!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Me senté junto a Rebecca y seguí comiendo. Cuando terminamos de desayunar revisamos de quien era el turno de lavar los platos. Era mi turno así que recogí la mesa y empecé a lavar mientras los menores iban a hacer maletas con Rubén y Rebecca. 9 minutos después Rebecca bajo y me ayudo a secar los platos. De repente surgió una pregunta de parte de ella.

-Rai, ¿Por qué si Kimi te gusta no le has dicho nada?

1.- Moqueca: es un cocido de pescados elaborado con cebollas, pimiento, tomate y hojas de cilantro y pimenta malagueta, todo ello elaborado con aceite de palma (aceite de dendê) y leche de coco. Se elabora lentamente y no se le añade agua. El plato es de origen indígena brasileño, y originariamente se elaboraba con hojas de diversos árboles.

2.-Pamoña: es una pasta elaborada con maíz, envuelto en hojas. Es una especie de tamal dulce muy popular en la cocina brasileña (sobre todo en la región Sudeste).

3.- Queijo coalho: es un queso (Queijo) pasteurizado muy típico de la cocina brasileña del Región Nordeste de Brasil. Se elabora con leche fermentada de vaca. Posee un sabor ligeramente salado, y de textura es blando. Suele considerarse como un aperitivo muy barato y popular en algunas playas de Brasil. Se comercializa en tiras rectangulares con sabor a orégano o ajo, suele comerse en los Kebab

4.- Paçoca de amendoim: es un dulce típico brasileño, a base de maní, harina de yuca y azúcar. En Brasil se prepara generalmente para la celebración de la Semana Santa y de la tradicional "festa Junina". La preparación de la paçoca para la Semana Santa es una tradición culinaria pascual que va unida a la tradición de amor y armonía en familia. Aunque inicialmente artesanal, ahora se vende paçoca industrializada en los supermercados a lo largo de todo el año.


	4. Sorpresa

¡Sorpresa!

-Rai, ¿Por qué si te gusta Kimi no le has dicho nada?- esa pregunta me dejo estático- es que, desde los 11 años, cuando la conociste, te ha gustado, y no me puedes decir que no. ¿Por qué no te arriesgas?

-Porque yo a ella no le gusto- le dije mientras volvía a mi labor.

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-Porque ella me dijo quien le gustaba.

-¿Y quién es?

-Un chico que va a pasar al último año en preparatoria, Chase Young.

-¿no es mayorcito para ella?

-¿Yo que le digo? "Kim, no te puede gustar Chase, es muy grande para ti. En cambio yo, tengo tu edad y a demás me gustas. ¿Te parece si salimos?"- dije algo molesto.

-No, solo vétela ganando, tienes que hablar más con ella. Este tiempo que vas a estar en Japón es perfecto.- Me quede en silencio un momento para reflexionarlo- Y yo te podría ayudar.

-Sí, está bien- Ella asintió son la cabeza y yo le sonreí- Gracias

-Eres mi hermano, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, además, Kimi me cae bien.

Pasaron 2 días y llego el momento de irnos a Japón, era un viaje de 1 día. Tomamos nuestras maletas y un taxi pasó por nosotros a las 6:30 am. Subimos a él y esperamos. Llegamos al aeropuerto, dimos nuestros boletos y pasaportes, dejamos las maletas en la banda transportadora y pasamos a la sala de espera. Cuando nos llamaron, subimos al avión, nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares, otra vez me tocó en la ventanilla, y esperamos a que despegara.

Llegamos al día siguiente, bajamos y cuando salimos distinguí a Kim entre la multitud junto a un hombre de traje con un letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a Japón, familia Pedrosa" Cargué a Rosario con una mano, con la otra tomé mi maleta y la de Rosario, Rafaello se agarró del bolsillo de mi pantalón, Ricardo tomo la mano de Rocío y caminamos hacia donde estaba Kim sacudiendo una mano por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Hola Kim!

-¡Hola Rai!- dijo mientras me daba un abrazo, luego se volteó hacia los pequeños- ¡Hola niños! ¿Cómo están?

-¡Kimi-chan!- gritaron todos y corrieron a abrazarla, bajé a Rosario para que también la saludara.

Después de los abrazos y saludos nos fuimos a su casa. Realmente era grande. Al entrar nos dijo que **nos quitáramos los** **zapatos**, luego nos mostró nuestras habitaciones. De repente escuche que alguien me llamaba.

-¡Raimundo! Qué alegría verte por aquí- yo conocía esa voz. Me di media vuelta y…

-¡¿Omi!?-

El es un niño de baja estatura con una cabeza extrañamente redonda y calva, ojos negros y de piel algo amarilla. Lo conocí en China, por Kimiko, cuando empecé a ir al instituto Xiaolin. Lo ayudaba con sus problemas de compañerismo. Es huérfano desde que nació, no sabe nada de su familia. Vive solo en China en una casa que ¿adivinen quien le dio?... si, Kimiko. La ve como una hermana mayor por lo que hizo por él.

-Por supuesto que soy yo, ¿donde encontrarías otro niño tan tierno como yo?- Cierto, olvidé decir que tiene un ego de mayor tamaño que él.

-En China, obviamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Encontraste a otro como yo? ¿En China? ¿Me lo presentarías?- y es algo distraído también

-Eres tú, bola de queso parmesano- parece que no entendió

-¡Ya te dije que no le digas bola de queso parmesano a Omi!- me regaño Kimiko mientras me daba un golpe en el brazo.

-¡Hola compañero!- también conocía esa voz

-¡Clay!-

El es un vaquero, nació en Texas, Estados Unidos y ahí fue criado en un pequeño rancho en San Antonio. Siempre lleva un sombrero y botas. También es el más alto y grande del grupo, y como viene de una familia de vaqueros es alguien difícil de vencer. También tiene extrañas soluciones a los problemas, lo cual demuestra que tiene un punto de vista de las cosas distinto al de nosotros. Lo conocí en el primer día de clases de la secundaria. Es un gran chico y uno de mis mejores amigos. Desde ese día los cuatro nos hemos hecho inseparables.

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo mientras bajaba la parte de enfrente de su sombrero en forma de saludo

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Bien, gracias.

-Pero, ¿qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?- volteé a ver a Kim- No me dijiste que vendrían.

-Era una sorpresa, ayer llego Omi y hoy más temprano que tú llego Clay- me explicó.

-¡Wow! Bueno, eso es genial.

-Hermano…- dijo Rosario mientras me jalaba la playera de la parte de abajo- tengo hambre.- dijo. Ella no conocía todavía a Clay ni a Omi. Cuando llegamos a China, ella todavía era muy pequeña, apenas tenía 2 años, era muy propensa a enfermedades por lo cual no salía casi de la casa. En realidad Clay y Omi nunca nos visitaron y en la escuela casi no estaba con mis hermanos por lo cual no sabían de mis hermanos menores. En ese momento Clay y Omi reaccionaron y Clay se puso a la altura de mi hermana para saludarla.

-Hola compañerita, ¿Cómo te llamas?-Rosario se escondió detrás de mí y yo la toqué la espalda animándola a que saludara. Salió de detrás de mí y estrechó la mano que Clay le había extendido.

-Rosario Pedrosa- dijo tímidamente.

-Mucho gusto Rosario. Yo soy Clay Bailey.- dijo con una sonrisa que a Rosario le inspiró confianza.

-Y yo soy Omi- él no necesitaba incrase ni nada ver a la cara a mi hermanita. Después de todo era, por una cabeza, más alto que ella.- Mucho gusto.- a mi hermanita le hizo gracia la energía de Omi. En ese momento llegó corriendo Ricardo.

-Rosario ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te vayas corriendo así?- Regañó Ricardo a Rosario

-Perdón, tenía hambre y le vine a pedir a Rai…

-¡Chicos, ya está la comida!- llamó la mamá de Kimiko.

-¡Ya vamos mamá!- respondió Kim- Mejor bajamos rápido si no la comida se va a enfriar

-Si- respondimos todos.

-Creo que ya no tendrás que esperar para comer algo pequeña- dijo Clay, ofreciéndole la mano para que bajaran juntos- Compañero, ¿Cuantos hermanos tienes?- dijo, dirigiéndose a mí.

-Mmm… seis.- dije sin darle mucha importancia

-¿Tantos? ¿Todos vinieron?

-No, solo cinco de nosotros vinimos

-¿Cinco?

-Sí- dije mientras me dirigía a cada habitación para llamar a mis hermanos. Lo bueno es que eran habitaciones contiguas. Sin embargo Solo tenía que llamar a…- Rocío, Rafaello, ya está la comida.- Ellos salieron corriendo y bajaron la escalera.- Ellos son los otros dos. Mis dos hermanos mayores no pudieron venir por el trabajo y la familia.

-¡Oh! Ya.

**En la cultura japonesa, el quitarse los zapatos al entrar a la casa es símbolo de respeto. Ya que se está adentro, se ponen pantuflas dadas por la familia.**

**Konichiwa Ficfans! **

**Cumplí otra vez el subir el fic a tiempo. Me acordé apenas que lo tenia que subir. En realidad, mi hermana esta enferma, estoy cuidándola y por poco y se me pasaba el subir el capitulo, sin embargo aquí esta. Todavía no empieza lo interesante, espérenme unos 3 capítulos más para que entiendan la historia bien, se que a veces doy muchos detalles, pero son parque las ideas no se queden flotando.**

**Bueno, los dejo. Mi hermana se siente mal y tengo que hacer algo para que coma y no le caiga mal a la panza.**

**Sayonara!**


	5. La llamada

La llamada

Kimiko P.V.O.

La verdad es que me dio ternura ver a Clay tan apegado a la hermanita de Rai y es que comprendíamos, todos nosotros, la situación por la que Clay había pasado con su hermana menor y es que su ella había desaparecido meses después de que él entró al último grado de secundaria. Nadie conocía su paradero actual. Pero sabían que estaba con vida, porque de una u otra manera, siempre lograba comunicarse con su familia.

Un rato después de que Rai nos presentara a 2 de sus 4 hermanos que habían ido a Japón, mamá nos llamó a que fuéramos a comer.

Mi mamá se quiso lucir haciendo la comida y preparó **Korokke, Tonkatsu, Ramen, Sekihan **y** Onigiri**. De bebida preparó **Amazake** y **Sencha** y de postre hiso **Dango** y **Anmitsu**. A todos les encantó la comida, aunque para Clay y Raimundo era una comida muy distinta a la que preparaban en los respectivos países, para Omi y para mí los sabores eran muy comunes.

-Clay, ¿Qué comida es típica en tu país?- pregunto mi madre, algo intrigada por lo que podría preparar para que los chicos se sintieran como en casa

-El chili con carne, señora- dijo Clay

-¡Oh, por favor, dime Yukiko!

-Por cierto ¿Qué significa su nombre? ¿Y qué significa Kimiko? Creo saber que en su cultura todos los nombres tienen un significado- dijo Raimundo

-Kimiko significa niña noble o niña tuya de acuerdo a los **kanjis** "Kimi" que significa "tu" y "Ko" que significa "niña". Y mi nombre significa Niña de la nieve de acuerdo a los kanjis "Yuki" que significa nieve y "Ko" que significa niña- explico mi madre- pero dime Clay ¿Qué es el chili?

-Es un platillo servido con frijoles y carne en chile hecho salsa. Es un platillo salado- dijo mientras engullía su tercera ración de Ramen y su quinta ración de Tonkatsu. No me era difícil entender el que Clay comiera tanto, pero mi madre tenía 2 sentimientos en ese momento que yo notaba rápidamente en su rostro. Sorpresa de que alguien comiera tanto (aunque ya le había dicho que preparara bastante comida porque uno de mis amigos que irían a visitar comía mucho) y felicidad de que le gustara tanto a Clay la misma.

-Oh! Vaya, ¿crees que tu madre me podría pasar la receta?

-Claro Yukiko-san- dijo Clay mientras dejaba con los demás platos de comida el último- estaba delicioso, gracias por la comida.- "Si gracias por los 11 platos que comió" pensé

-¿Y tu Raimundo? ¿Que preparan en tu país?- pregunto mi madre dirigiéndose a Rai

-Mmm… pues, hay varios platillos pero me tardaría en decirlos todos. Esta la Moqueca que es un cocido de pescados elaborado con cebollas, pimiento, tomate, hojas de cilantro y pimenta malagueta, todo elaborado con aceite de palma y leche de coco. También está la Pamoña que es una pasta hecha con maíz y envuelto en hojas. Y también está la Paçoca de amendoim que es un dulce típico brasileño, a base de maní, harina de yuca y azúcar, y además es el dulce favorito de los pequeños- dijo mientras sacaba un pedazo envuelto en papel del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo ofrecía entre todos.

-¡Esta delicioso!- exclamo mamá al probarlo- ¿Crees que me puedas dar la receta de la Moneca y la pamoca?

-Moqueca y Pamoña, y sí, claro que se la podría dar.

-Gracias Raimundo

-Por favor, llámeme Rai

-Está bien. ¿Y en China? ¿Qué platillos típicos de China preparas tú, Omi?

-Preparo Zongzi o Char kway teow

-Y ¿qué es eso?

-El Zong, Zongzi, o rellenos de arroz es un plato típico de la cocina tradicional china elaborado de arroz glutinoso cocinado de tal forma que tenga diferentes rellenos y enrollado con hojas de bambú. Suelen cocinarse al vapor o hirviendo. Los habitantes de Laos, los tailandeses, los camboyanos, los vietnamitas tienen platos similares influenciados por el Zongzi.- dijo Omi, presumiendo lo mucho que conocía de su cultura.- y el Char kway teow literalmente "fideos planos fritos", es un plato a base de fideos fritos muy popular en Malasia y Singapur. Está elaborado de fideos planos (denominados Shāhé fěn o hé fěn en chino), aproximadamente de 1 cm o más finos en anchura, fritos sobre una fuente caliente y mezclados con una salsa de soja oscura, chili, gambas, berberechos, huevo, mungo y ajos chinos. Se suelen añadir algunas rodajas de salchicha china y pastel de pescado; también se acostumbra a freír con algunas tiras de tocino de cerdo, con algunos croutons crujientes de carne de cerdo, lo que le da un sabor característico.

-¿Y me podrías dar la receta?

-¡Claro!

Terminamos de comer y subimos a la sala de videojuegos. Combatimos por turnos en una partida de Goo Zombies 7 que, sorpresivamente, ganó el hermano de Rai, Rafaello. Luego bailamos por parejas y ganó Rai. Pasamos a juegos de lógica, en los cuales ganó Rocío.

Nos la pasamos jugando hasta bien entrada la noche. Cada quien se fue a dormir a su cuarto.

Cuando salí del cuarto de juegos, vi a Rai cargando a Rocío, dormida, con una mano y con la otra mano a Rosario, también dormida. Agarrados a su pantalón estaban Rafaello, a punto de dormirse y Ricardo, ayudando a mantener despierto a Rafaello, pero también a punto de dormirse. Me ofrecí a ayudarlo a cargar a Rosario. Llegamos al cuarto de Rafaello, que es el que estaba más cerca del cuarto de juegos y se despidió de nosotros. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo de buenas noches y a su hermano un abrazo, entró a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y nosotros seguimos con nuestro camino. Cuando llegamos al cuarto de Rosario, Rai quitó las cobijas para que acostara a su hermanita. Le dimos un beso en la frente, tomé la mano de Ricardo y nos encaminamos al siguiente cuarto. Llegamos al cuarto de Ricardo y se repitió el mismo proceso que con Rafaello. Al final llegamos al cuarto de Rocío, me tocó quitar las cobijas para que Rai la acostara. Le dimos un beso en la frente y salimos sin hacer mucho ruido. Ya afuera, Rai me agradeció la ayuda.

-Gracias Kimi

-De nada. Se veía que era demasiado peso si ibas tu solo, así que decidí ayudar.

-Es muy amable de tu parte

-No es nada, en serio, ya es tarde así que me voy a dormir. Buenas noches Rai

-Buenas noches Kim, que descanses

-Igual tú Rai- dije, mientras me iba a mi cuarto.

Ya en mi cuarto, me cambié a la pijama. En eso mi celular sonó. Contesté y escuché la voz de mi prima.

-¿Bueno?

-¡Hola prima!

-Hola, ¿Qué pasó? Normalmente no me llamas

-No, nada. Solo quería decirte que mañana voy a pasar a tu casa de visita.

-¿Eh? ¿Te vas a quedar a dormir?

-No, nada más voy a pasar a decir Hola y a presentarles a mi nuevo novio.

-¿Nuevo novio?

-Si, bueno, ya me voy. Hasta mañana

-Espera, ¿Quién…?- traté de completar la frase, pero mi prima ya había colgado.

Me senté en mi cama, pensé _¿Qué es lo que estas tramando?_, no le di mucha importancia y seguí con mi lectura. Lentamente me empezaron a pesar los parpados. Puse la tablet en mi mesa de noche, me acosté y me quedé profundamente dormida. Sin saber que el día siguiente sería el peor de este verano.

**Korokke, Tonkatsu, Ramen, Sekihan y Onigiri: Son comidas originarias de Japón.**

**Amazake** **y Sencha: Son bebidas japonesas típicas.**

**Dango y Anmitsu: Son postres típicos de Japón**

**Kanjis:** **Los kanji (****漢字 ****kanji?, literalmente «carácter han») son los sinogramas utilizados en la escritura de la lengua japonesa.**

**Dentro del proceso de consolidación del lenguaje japonés se adoptó el sistema ideográfico chino para expresar la propia lengua, luego de lo cual, dicho sistema fue la base para la creación de un par de silabarios propios. El uso de los kanji es una de las tres principales formas de escritura japonesa, los otros dos son los silabarios hiragana y katakana, a los que se refiere en conjunto como kana.**

**Konichiwa!**

**Bien, ahora si cumplí y subí el capitulo a tiempo. Creo que lo interesante ya empieza en el siguiente capitulo (no todo pero si un poco).Si se preguntan por Jermaine, ya aparecerá, no desesperen, lo mismo que Jack, Haniball, Dashi, Guan, Wuya, etc. **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Por cierto! Escribí otro fic llamado "Historia de Taxi" de "Hora de Aventura", les digo por si lo quieren leer y estoy en proceso de subir el primer capitulo de un crossover que también estoy escribiendo de Xiaolin Showdown, Teen Titans y Codename: KND.**

**Como ya saben, cualquier, duda, sugerencia, comentario, dilema existencial, trauma o complejo, estoy para ayudar :)**

**Me despido. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Sayonara!**


	6. La visita

Pelea

Raimundo P.V.O.

Después de la comida, Kimiko nos llevó al cuarto de juegos que, como era de esperarse, tenía electrónicos a más no poder. Fue un día genial. Todos nos divertimos, nos reímos y al final ganamos todos en algo. Jugamos hasta muy entrada la noche y al final nos fuimos a descansar a nuestros respectivos cuartos.

Salí cargando a Rocío, dormida, con una mano y con la otra mano a Rosario, también dormida. Agarrados a los bolsillos de mi pantalón estaban Rafaello, a punto de dormirse y Ricardo, ayudando a mantener despierto a Rafaello, pero también a punto de dormirse. En eso, llegó Kimi y se ofreció a cargar a Rosario. Llegamos al cuarto de Rafaello, que es el que estaba más cerca del cuarto de juegos y se despidió de nosotros. A ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo de buenas noches y a mí un abrazo, entró a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y nosotros seguimos con nuestro camino. Cuando llegamos al cuarto de Rosario, quité las cobijas para que Kimiko acostara a mí hermanita. Le dimos un beso en la frente, tomó la mano de Ricardo y nos encaminamos al siguiente cuarto. Llegamos al cuarto de Ricardo y se repitió el mismo proceso que con Rafaello. Al final llegamos al cuarto de Rocío, Kimi quitó las cobijas para que yo la acostara. Le dimos un beso en la frente y salimos sin hacer mucho ruido. Ya afuera, le agradecí la ayuda.

-Gracias Kimi

-De nada. Se veía que era demasiado peso si ibas tu solo, así que decidí ayudar.

-Es muy amable de tu parte

-No es nada, en serio, ya es tarde así que me voy a dormir. Buenas noches Rai.

-Buenas noches Kim, que descanses.

-Igual tú Rai- dijo, mientras se iba a su cuarto y yo al mío.

Quise darme media vuelta para despedirme bien de Kimi, pero cuando me volteé a verla, ya iba muy lejos y se veía muy cansada, así que decidí dejarlo así por el momento.

Al siguiente día bajé a desayunar y encontré a todos sentados a la mesa. Desayunamos unas bolitas de harina de arroz de colores rosa, verde y blanco, una de cada una en un palito. Yukiko-sama dijo que era una variación de Dango llamada Bocchan Dango.

-Chicos, hoy vendrá de visita mi prima Keiko- dijo Kimiko de repente

-Ok!- dijimos todos. Sin darle mucha importancia seguimos comiendo.

Clay comió mucho Dango pero al final seguía teniendo hambre. Antes de que llegara la prima de Kimi subimos a mi cuarto. Saqué mi maleta y de ahí saque una caja en la que guardaba muchos dulces de México.

-El año pasado, que Kim nos dio boletos para México para el verano, compré estos dulces. Son palanquetas, alegrías, dulces de tamarindo, obleas, dulces de coco y… creo que esto era una ralladura de limón- expliqué a mis compañeros mostrando paquetes de barras de cacahuates con otras semillas, laminas blancas en forma de media luna, ollitas, de un material llamado barro, con una sustancia marrón pegajosa con sabor dulce pero picoso llamada tamarindo, cascaras de limón con relleno de coco y cilindros chatos de coco.- Son deliciosas y no tienen mucha azúcar- esto último lo dije dirigiéndome más a las mujeres, en especial a Kimiko. Tomó una de las láminas blancas y después de un rato dijo

-¡Tienes razón!, están deliciosas- volteó a verme con una sonrisa. Me sonrojé de repente.

-Chicos, ya llegó Keiko- llamó la madre de Kim, desde la planta baja.

Bajamos y nos encontramos con una chica algo parecida a Kimiko. Tenía el cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos negros, piel blanca y un tanto más alta de estatura que Kimiko. Iba peinada con un chongo y llevaba puesta una falda de mezclilla y playera negra.

-Hola prima- dijo a Kimiko- hola raritos y… Raimundito ¿Cómo estás? Has trabajado en tu físico por lo visto. Oye, te gustaría…

-No- respondí medio en broma y medio en serio

-Pero no me dejaste…

-Porque no te quiero oír- respondí de nuevo de la misma manera

-¡Ay! Se nota que te levantaste de la cama con el pie izquierdo, pero no vine aquí a perder mí tiempo contigo sino a que todos conozcan a mi acompañante. Chase ya puedes entrar.- en ese momento me volteé a ver a Kimiko, preocupado porque la noticia le sentara mal y así fue, en su rostro se notaba el enojo contra su prima.- Les presento a Chase Young. Por cierto prima, gracias por señalármelo, tienes razón, es todo un bombón.

-Hola- dijo con un aire de superioridad Chase. Pasó caminando con dirección a la sala, se sentó en un sillón.

-Chase es el novio perfecto. ¿Sabían que ha ganado en artes marciales desde los 6 años? Además tiene las calificaciones más altas de su grupo y juega golf desde los 12 años.- empezó a presumir Keiko. Sabía que Kimiko estaba molesta, aunque no lo demostraba, pero no hacía nada al respecto.- Y su casa es la más moderna y gran…

-Grande de todas- dijo Chase enfatizando las palabras.- Tenemos canchas de tenis, piscina, una hectárea de jardines lleno de raras y exóticas flores... ¡Ah sí, una chimenea de ladrillos rojos que está de moda últimamente en Estados Unidos!, la acabamos de instalar hace unos meses. Pero he acaparado la conversación, acepten mis disculpas por favor, ¿qué me dicen ustedes? Raimundo... Ya que eres el recién llegado, ¿qué nos puedes decir de Brasil? No he tenido la oportunidad de ir allá, pero lo he estado pensando últimamente, ¿qué temporadas me aconsejaría- en ese momento el ruido de mis hermanos jugando lo interrumpió, se aclaró la garganta sonoramente y siguió- que fuera?

-Bueno Río de Janeiro tiene muy bonitas playas, mis hermanos y yo siempre que podemos vamos por unas olas y...

-A usted si lo envidio, debe estar en contacto con la naturaleza. El aire libre es muy bueno para la salud.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que yo vivo en el campo?

-¿No vive? Vaya, eso sí es una sorpresa había jurado que usted... Bueno, me va a perdonar, pero con tantos hermanos por aquí y por allá -Chase le dirigió una mirada a mis hermanitos jugando, el ruido lo impidió continuar de nuevo, Kimiko interfirió en el momento preciso.

-Disculpa. Niños, ¿Por qué no van a jugar al jardín?- dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a mis hermanitos

-Como iba diciendo, es imposible pagar un apartamento amplio para todos. Por favor no malinterprete mis palabras, Raimundo, quiero decir en buen sentido de la palabra que admiro su paciencia y su actitud al cargar con ese peso, Keiko me ha dicho que...

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar que mis hermanos son una carga para mí?! - Me levanté de mi lugar junto a , ¿me oíste? NADIE se mete con mis hermanos frente de mí.

-Calma, calma, calma... Yo no quise ofenderlo, lamento si lo he hecho, pero guardemos la compostura -dijo con voz arrogante. Por su rostro se extendió una sonrisa hipócrita.

Ardía de ira, estaba dispuesto a golpearlo pero Kimiko llegó.

-Disculpen, Rai, ¿Puedes venir?

-Está bien- dije. Ya lejos del lugar ella me empezó a decir

-Estás actuando como un animal allá afuera, ¿Quieres provocar una pelea?, tu actitud es muy agresiva y, sí, admito que Chase tal vez estaba actuando un poco fuera de onda, pero no era razón para que tus puños hablen por ti. No quiero una pelea en mi casa. ¿Quedó claro?

-Si- dije cabizbajo

-Bien, vamos.

Llegamos a la sala de nuevo, me senté junto a Clay otra vez. La plática siguió, no decía nada, a menos que se me preguntara, Omi se aburrió y se fue, Clay se fue al poco rato también, yo me fui a dar una vuelta al jardín, para despejar la mente y no soportar a Chase con su plática altanera. En el jardín vi a Omi jugando con mis hermanitos. Cuando regresé vi a Clay en la cocina con un emparedado en las manos, una sirvienta llevándole otro y a Kimiko hablando con Chase en la sala, solos. No vi a su prima. En ese momento escuché levemente lo que decían.

-Y así fue como gané el premio de primer lugar en el torneo de golf a los 13 años.

-¡Wow! Eso es genial

-Sí

-Mm… Tengo que decirte algo

-Claro ¿Qué pasó?

-Creo que mereces una disculpa por la conducta que tuvo hoy Raimundo hacia ti

-Por favor, usted no se tiene que disculpar por el error que cometen sus invitados, él es el que se debería disculpar. De todos modos, mi conducta tampoco fue la correcta desde mi punto de vista. Creo que más bien yo debo ser el que se debe sentir mal por su forma de actuar. Por favor acepte mis disculpas por mi conducta hacia sus invitados.- dijo mientras se acercaba a Kimiko y le daba un beso en la mano. Ella se sonrojó notablemente y yo decidí volver a mi caminata por el jardín.


	7. La casa de Chase y los problemas empieza

La casa de Chase y los problemas empiezan

Kimiko P.V.O.

Chase había sido muy amable conmigo desde aquel día del mal comportamiento de Raimundo. Obviamente seguía enojada, no me gustaba que se comportara de una manera tan irrespetuosa, cada vez que algún chico se me acerca, él me protege a más no poder.

Sin embargo, hoy lo iba a tener muy vigilado. Ayer Chase nos había invitado a su casa… Bueno… al menos a mí, pero yo le pedí de favor que aceptara dejar venir a los demás. Es un hombre muy caballeroso.

Cuando me desperté, me fui directo al baño, me bañé, me cepillé el cabello, los dientes y me dirigí al closet. Saqué una prenda tras otra, nada me gustaba. Me prob atuendos distintos, ninguno me gustó. Me senté en la cama y vi de nuevo la ropa. Cambié las playeras, faldas y pantalones de mezclilla. Al final hubo uno que me gustó, era una falda rosa, un top amarillo con corazones rosas, una chaqueta amarilla con botones en forma de corazones verdes, medias verdes hasta debajo de las rodillas y zapatos morados con una pequeña plataforma. Me vestí rápidamente, me puse unos aretes de corazones verdes, me puse un poco de delineador y rímel negro, brillo labial rosa y me ondulé levemente el cabello que me llegaba en ese momento, hasta las rodillas, en una mochila metí todas las cosas que pensé necesitar. Mi celular, mi PDA, la tablet mini, el delineador, el rímel y el brillo. Puse la chaqueta y la mochila en un perchero cerca de la puerta y me dirigí al comedor al llamado de mi madre.

-¡Ya está el desayuno!- entré al comedor y mi madre me dijo- ¡ya te arreglaste! ¿A dónde va a ir la señorita, si se puede saber?

-Chase nos invitó a su casa- dije tratando de ocultar mi emoción… no funcionó

-Vas a ir en una la limusina ¿verdad?

-Si mamá- dije algo molesta de que quisiera siempre protegerme tanto.

-Bien… ¡Ah, Clay! Toma asiento, en un momento te sirvo- dijo mamá a Clay, que acababa de entrar al comedor, ya vestido de manera típica y con su inseparable sombrero

-Gracias señora

-Ya te dije que me llames Yukiko, el que me digan señora me hace sentirme vieja.- dijo mamá poniéndole un plato de Sopa miso, arroz y pollo al grill enfrente.

-Está bien Yukiko-sama

-Buenos días Yukiko-sama, buenos días Kimiko-chan, buenos días Clay- dijeron los hermanitos de Rai entrando rápidamente a saludarnos y detrás de ellos, Rai. Ya todos iban vestidos, peinados y arreglados en general.

-Buenos días- respondimos Clay, mamá y yo al mismo tiempo. Mamá puso los platos de comida en frente de nosotros y esperamos a un último invitado.

-Buenos días a todos- dijo Omi entrando al comedor. Mamá puso el último plato encima de la mesa y se sentó.

El desayuno transcurrió normal. Cuando terminamos, nos levantamos, nos despedimos de mis padres y salimos. Subimos a la limosina y nos fuimos a la casa de Chase. Cuando llegamos nos recibió el mayordomo y nos guío dentro de la casa. Vaya que era grande y ni se diga la vista desde el piso superior, era bellísima. El mayordomo se disculpo y entró a una habitación, luego de un rato salió y dijo

-Pasen, por favor.- entramos y vimos a Chase parado en el balcón. Volteó y nos saludó. Le dijo al mayordomo que se podía retirar y nos dio un paseo por su casa. Primero dentro de ella y nos tuvimos que regresa veces porque los hermanos de Raimundo se perdieron. A mí no me molestaba y al parecer a Chase tampoco. Es muy caballeroso.

Nos llevó a la sala de juegos, a la sala común, al comedor, a la cocina, a la alberca techada con jacuzzi, a las cavas de los vinos de su papá, al sótano donde reposaban. Me dio un vino para que se lo diera a mi papá. Nos llevó a los jardines. Casi 20 hectáreas de jardines. Eran como los jardines de Kensington en "Peter Pan". Tenía muchas fuentes. Laberintos, viñedos, arrozales, me dio una botella de sake para mi papá, muchos árboles y muchas flores tropicales en un invernadero. La segunda piscina estaba en el jardín y había también muchos animales como pavorreales, perros, conejos, gatos, entre otros.

Luego nos fuimos a comer. Una comida muy sabrosa y muy variada. Clay se terminó casi todo. Langosta, cerdo, res, chamorro, cordero y muchas otras cosas. Luego nos retiramos. Ya en la limosina de regreso todos íbamos muy sorprendidos. Raimundo se disculpó con Chase antes de regresar, pero no se veía nada sincero. Cuando llegamos mi papá nos recibió. Le di el vino y la botella de sake que Chase me dio para él y cuando íbamos a entrar escuchamos que alguien pedía ayuda. Le dijimos a Omi que entrara con los pequeños a la casa, pero se rehusó. Fue con nosotros a ver lo que sucedía. Clay, Omi y yo fuimos a ver qué sucedía y Raimundo entró a la casa para proteger a los demás si pasaba algo. Insistió en que me quedara, pero necesitaba ir.

Cuando llegamos a la reja vimos a una joven alta, piel morena, cabello quebrado, casi negro agarrado en una coleta y ojos cafés con un bebé en los brazos. Llevaba una mochila negra. No era mayor que yo. Se notaba que estaba muy cansada. Hablaba muy rápido y no se le entendía nada. Yo me acerqué.

-Tranquila. Te vamos a ayudar, pero necesito que te calmes ¿Cómo te llamas?

-S…Sandara. Escúcheme, por favor.- dijo la joven

-Te ayudaré ¿Qué sucede?

-Nos persiguen. Mataron a toda la gente. Somos las únicas sobrevivientes. Los mataron… tienen que huir, los matarán. Lo harán al igual que a mi familia…- en ese momento su voz le falló al igual que sus piernas. Rompió en llanto. Me rompía el corazón el ver a alguien así. Le dije al policía de la reja que las dejara pasar con identificación y yo las cuidaría. Él accedió de mala gana.

-Bien, las van a dejar pasar, pero solo si muestran papeles o una credencial vigente ¿De acuerdo?- Sandara asintió, tomó unos papeles de su mochila. 2 actas de nacimiento, 1 pasaporte y 1 credencial escolar. Al parecer la joven, Sandara había nacido en Brasil y la bebe, de nombre Akina, aquí.

-Pasen- dijo el policía de la reja. Sandara se levantó y pasaron. Ya adentro la ayudamos a llegar a la casa.

-Siéntate, por favor. Se nota que estás cansada.- dije señalando el sillón. Uno de los ayudantes de la casa se acercó.

-¿Desea que le traiga algo, Kimiko-chan?

-¿Quieres algo de comer?- pregunté a Sandara

-Un vaso de agua, por favor.

-¿La bebé que come?

-Le dábamos papilla de manzana o avena. Lo que encontrábamos.

-¿Leche?

-También

-1 biberón con leche, papilla de avena y 1 ensalada, por favor- dije

-Claro madame- dijo el ayudante de la casa

-Gracias- dije- bien, ahora sí, explícame que pasó.- dije seriamente.

-Yo vengo de Brasil, Sao Paulo. Vine para visitar a mis tíos. Nos dijeron que era un lugar seguro, pero cuando llegamos nos dijeron que hace tiempo había estado habiendo matanzas cerca. Me espanté, pero me hice creer que estaríamos bien. A las 8:30 salió el sol, escuché un ruido como de algo quemándose y vi humo. La casa tenía un aparato contra incendios, pero, al parecer, alguien lo alteró para que no funcionara. Vi un resplandor rojizo y subí corriendo. Vi que el fuego había empezado en el cuarto de… de…

-Tranquila. ¿En dónde?

-De mis papás- dijo rompiendo en llanto y temblando aún más- tomé la bolsa de documentos importantes que teníamos al lado de la puerta… Cuando estaba en la calle había mucha gente corriendo y muchas casas quemándose.- dijo sin poder sostener más la conversación. Le pedí a mi mayordomo que trajera unos calmantes ligeros para que no se exaltara más Sandara. Aún así se hizo continuar- La vecina salió entre todo el desastre, al parecer me reconoció y me dio a Akina. Me dijo "Cuídala muy bien por favor. Tengo familia en Suecia, mándala con ellos por favor. Esta es la dirección." Me entregó un papel y luego un tipo llegó y la jaló del cabello. Le di a uno de mis compañeros a Akina y traté de ayudar a la vecina, pero ellos me golpearon y trataron de llevarme a mí también. Uno de los jóvenes que me acompañaba se puso delante de mí y otro me ayudó a levantarme. No pude hacer nada para evitar que se la llevaran.- Dijo entregándole su dedo a Akina. Sandara estaba débil y la estaba soltando así que le pedí a Clay que la ayudara- Nos espantamos mucho, pero al final pudimos reaccionar e irnos de ahí. Nos persiguieron por un buen rato, pero al final escapamos.

-¿Qué pasó con los otros chicos?

-Los atraparon, se quedaron atrás, los mataron o cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurriera- Me sentía muy mal de que eventos tan desafortunados le sucedieran a una chica tan joven.

-Kimiko, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?- dijo Raimundo mientras bajaba las escaleras. Me sentí feliz de que Sandara pudiera hablar con alguien de su propio país.

-Si, Rai. Estamos bien. Solo que Sandara necesita ayuda. Es todo.- dije, cuando Rai llegó a la sala. Volteé a ver a Sandara feliz pero su rostro se transformó de tranquilidad a un horror total.

**Konichiwa!**

**Queridos lectores, tengo una pésima noticia. Que hasta a mí me molesta. No podré escribir por un tiempo. Se metió un virus a la computadora. Un troyano. Y se va a tener que tronar el disco duro por lo cual se va a ir todos mis documentos y tal vez no pueda escribir por un rato. No me gusta el dejarlos en suspenso. Si quieren leer algo pueden leer mis otros fics. No son de Duelo Xiaolin, pero si les gusta hey arnold, hora de aventura o KND pueden leer mis otros fics como Los ojos verdes, o el último beso.**

**No voy a dejar de escribir aquí, pero esperenme 2 semanas. Que este Martes me voy a Oaxaca y regreso hasta el Lunes. Entonces tampoco podré escribir. **

**Me despido chicos y chicas.**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
